Come please
by HimawariShikadai
Summary: Shikahima lemon. Review please.


I was silently sobbing. I had forgot what the argument was about. But I remember screaming and throwing things. I throw a plate at his head. And stormed out. He called my pathetic and childish as I was leaving. I was so angry. I said things that I regretted and so did he. Knock knock. I slowly opened the door, whipping away my years. "Hi Nara, come in" I said closing the door behind him.

"I want you to know that I'm really sorry for the things I said" he stated, sitting on my couch. "Dont say that, it's not our thing to be gushy, or venerable in front of each other" I said.

"I know, it's just, we never got that angry at each oyher-" I shhed him. I really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Could you come at an any worst time. I was going to take a well deserved shower" I squeezed the rub I had around me. Then I got a stellar idea. I grabbed the nara's hand and took him towards the bathroom. "Where are you-" I shhed him again. He stood in front of me.

"Close your eyes for me" I said with a smile. He compiled and closed them. I dropped my rub and walk to the bath tub. I had a small plate screen in it. My favorie tv show was on. And got into the tub. Hugging my knees, covering my breasts. "Open" I said. He sighed and open tgem, with a small laugh.

"Oh, know what is so funny.. I left space in the back. This maybe your only chance. Take it." I said with head in my knees.

"Boruto, naruto." Himawari looked around. "Oh where are they, are the here?" He Saud sarcastically.

Him looked at the tv and back at him. "Your taking Mindy long Nara" she looked him up and down. And back at the tv. Shikadai felt awkward. "Take it off Nara, no pain no gain" she said blushing. I put one leg down, showing one of my breast. Toying with I'm. He took off his pants shirt and boxers in no time. I looked down, mildly blushing. He got in from behind me and coresseds my shoulder. Kissing her neck. Slowly moving his over hand down her thigh. Himawari leaned on him, her body was tense. But this inly made her more sensitive, making her moan. She giggled. She could feel his man hood in her back. This was my first time, and I think it was he's to.

He went up and down my my leg with his hand. Then I turned around and kissed him. I rubbed his hair and coressed his neck. And kisses his neck, and heard heard him grunt. Then smiled. He picked me up. "Oh nara so sexy" I said in a jokingly matter. And sat me down on the couch. Then got on top of him, and kissed and sucked on his neck. He grunted then I giggled. And slowly went south. Kissing his thigh, then his head, and I licked his head. He grunted. Then I licked his shaft.

It seemed like forever of my doing this. Making him wait was kinda my thing. "Wow, uh I can't take this anymore" he said.

"Oh look at the time, I have to leave. Um I'm so sorry" she said sarcastically, doing a back flip on the way out. "Um no,please" I said.

"Why, I have to do stuff" I said turning around. "What do you want from me" I asked. "And be specific" I said smirking, teasing him a little.

"I want you, your, your. P-p-p" he started to say. "My what" she said.

"Your pussy,please" then on slowly walk towards him with my arms crossed. I undid my arms and he lightly yanked me to him. And he flipped my under him. I put my legs around his waist. And he slowly put his thing in. Thing. Thing. Thing. Ow this hurts. I started to tear up a little.

"Uh I'm I hurting you" he said readjusting a little. "Oh no" I said wiping the years away. Then he began slowly thrusting. It looked like he was having a good time. But for me not really. Hopefully he doesn't pop my cherry. This really hurts. But it really looks like he's having a good time. A really good time. Oh no, he's going to cum.

"Im about to cum" he said grunting.

"Pull out, like now" I said sharply. Then he pulled out. Which didn't feel good. It hurt, like a lot. I teared up a lot. Oh ouch. He had totally popped my cherry. This is so embarrassing. He didn't notice thank good. He layed by me for a second. "So how was it for you" he said, my face was pipping red. "It was u-um n-nice" I said lying. That was sex, the real version, not the washed out version. Wow. "Truthfully I think you poped my cherry" I said, Shikadai looked confused. "What"

"Your smart Shikadai think about it" Shikadai face went pale. "I'm so sorry"

"No it's fine, I mean it was nice" I said. "At least we are together" I melted into him.


End file.
